Trampoline
|season = 5 |number = 11 |airdate = June 25, 2012 |image = File:EpiEleven.PNG |talent1 = Twists in Air while Flipping on Trampoline |talent2 = Names Vacuums with Eyes Closed |previous = Camel Milker & Inflatable Gutter Tool |next = Sled Dogs & Stilt Sno-Cone}} is the eleventh episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired on June 25, 2012. Contestants *Alyssa Oh *Kyle Panelists *Kendall Schmidt *James Maslow *Carlos Pena *Logan Henderson Game play 'Alyssa' Alyssa's talent is "twists in air while flipping on trampoline". The words on the It Board are "in," "while," and "on." 'Round One' Prize: Skate Hero skates package Clue: twist ties The clue comes during James's turn, but they don't figure anything out when the round ends. Alyssa wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board *It's a talent *Doesn't run *Nothing to do with garbage *What did you do with your clue James? Secret Slime Action: clapping your hands Clue: scuba flippers Jeff explains the secret slime action. The round begins with Logan. James gets the word twists during his turn and the clue comes. James also gets the word flipping. Before the round ends, Carlos gets the word air. Alyssa wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Seahaven Beach Resort Recap Board *Involves twisting and flipping *no water Clue: unknown since they figured it out The round begins with Carlos, but before he can ask a question, Jeff tells them to give a round of applause and Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are slimed for the secret slime action. Rosie wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The round starts again with Carlos. Kendall gets trampoline, the last word on the It Board. Alyssa tells Jeff she had been trampolining for seven years after seeing an expedition at a mall and wanting to try it. Jeff tells the audience that Alyssa was in the Olympic Development Program and she is a national champion. Alyssa then shows them her talent. 'Kyle' Kyle's talent is "names vacuums with eyes closed". The only word on the it board is "with". 'Round One' Prize: Gift certificate for Skechers shoes Clue: various glasses Jeff talks about the word of honor. The round begins with Kendall and the clue comes during Logan’s turn, who figures out the word eyes. The round ends and Kyle wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Coleman canoe and duffel bag Recap Board *Nothing to do with sports *Doesn't involve somebody elses body *Don't wear your glasses at night Secret Slime Action: thinking in harmony Clue: name tags The round begins with James and he gets the word closed. The clue comes during James's second turn and he figures out the word name before the round ends. The word names was also the word of honor, so Kyle gets slimed. Kyle wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Seahaven Beach Resort Recap Board *Nothing to do with a parachute *Not walking or talking Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 mimics vacuuming The round starts with Carlos and all four are slimed for the secret slime action. Abigail wins Figure It Out track jacket. The clue comes during James's turn and Logan figures out the final word, vacuums. Kyle tells them he collects vacuums and has 150 of them. His oldest vacuum dates back to 1908 and his favorite is his 1978 Kenmore Magic. He then puts a blindfold on and Jeff, Carlos, and Logan turn on various vacuums, all of which Kyle guesses correctly. Trivia *Because Big Time Rush felt bad that Alyssa didn't win the grand prize, they gave her tickets to one of their concerts. Category:Season Five Category:Episodes Category:Big Time Rush Cast